rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Hoover (1959)
Introduction: *There is not much information on this composer* Jeffrey Hoover is a conductor, composer, performer, teacher, and artist. He was born on September 11, 1959, in Anderson, Indiana. He has composer music for soloists, as well as, for orchestras. As an artist, he has received a lot of recognition for his work through awards and honors. An aspect of his work includes a combination of his music with his own paintings, to create a unique marriage of the two art forms. Apart, his music is strong enough to stand on its own, and his paintings are done well enough to be viewed separately from the music, but when they are put together their piece is complete adding a different senses to a viewers' experience. As a conductor, Hoover has led orchestras, concert bands, chamber choirs, and jazz ensembles, in playing others composers music, and his own. He believes, as a producer of New Music Today concerts, that he has brought together the audience, the performers, and the composer in one great experience. He has his Ph. D. in fine Arts from Texas Tech University. He also has his M.M. and Bch.Sc. from Ball State University. He is now the Dean at Delaware College of Art and Design. Compositions: # "Then Change" # "Dualism" # "Epiphany Vigil at Gethsemani Abbey" # "Inner Rhythm" # "Summer's Light" # "To St. Peter and St. Paul" # "French Blue" Awards: # ACME roster of Mu Phi Epsilon (2002) # International Competition for Symphonic Composition (1981) # Russolo International Competition for Electro- Acoustic Music (1980) # Mu Phi Epsilon Original Composition Contest (1985: First Prize) (1985: Honorable Mention) # Orchestral Composition Contest of the Lancaster Summer Acts Festival (1985: First Prize) # Virginia Band Director;s Symposium for New Band Music (1991) Piece We Heard: "A New Tattoo" *Could not find recording* Observations: This performance was done by Flute USA, which is a group of amateur flutists. The performance was very bad, and the group all seemed tense and nervous throughout the entire time. I honestly do not understand why there were playing at such a prestigious festival with so many professionals. The conductor, Karen Johnson, was spoon feeding the women their tempos and notes, and it was so hard to watch, because they are still always a little off from one another. The song, however, was an interesting one to hear. It was in 3/4 measure, which gave it a waltz sort of feel. A 3/4 measure song, always feels light and breezy and it makes you feel like you can drift away. This song was very slow. I am not sure if it is intended to be as slow as they were playing it, or they just needed to play it that slow to get all of the notes. The music sounds very Native American, due to the techniques the flutists are doing with their flutes. The alto flutes are carrying the song, which adds to the heaviness of the music. They are using a piccolo for the high flute giving it the Native American feel. The piece is ended with an alto flute solo. Works Cited: http://c-alanpublications.com/brands/Hoover%2C-Jeffrey-%28b.-1959%29.html https://www.ubalt.edu/cas/uploads/faculty-pdf/HooverVITA.pdf